batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Catwoman (The Batman)
Catwoman spielt in der animierten Serie "The Batman" sowohl die Gegnerin als auch Verbündete von Batman. Biographie left|150px|Catwoman Ein reicher japanischer Geschäftsmann ist nach Gotham gezogen. Eines Nachts wird er von einer Einbrecherin überrascht, die ein Katzenkostüm trägt. Batman macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach dieser sogenannten Catwoman. Doch ihn interessiert nicht nur die mysteriöse Frau, sondern auch der neue Einwohner der Stadt, da er ihn sehr verdächtig findet. Catwoman wiederum nimmt die Herausforderung an und beginnt ein kompliziertes Katz- und Mausspiel mit Batman. Als sie wiederholt versucht, bei Herrn Katsu, dem reichen Japaner, einzubrechen, wird sie von seinen Ninjas überrascht. In letzter Minute greift Batman ein, um Catwoman beizustehen. Gemeinsam bringen sie Katsu und seine Ninjas zur Strecke. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Herr Katsu der Kopf einer großen japanischen Verbrecherorganisation ist. Für die Presse und die Polizei ist klar: Ab jetzt arbeiten Batman und Catwoman zusammen. Catwoman und Pinguin brechen in das Museum von Gotham ein. Grund ist eine Ausstellung alter ägyptischer Artefakte. Catwoman hat es auf eine Katze abgesehen und Pinguin auf einen Vogel. Pinguin weiß, dass diese beiden Artefakte zusammen eine geheimnisvolle Kraft besitzen. Sie können das Sonnenlicht beeinflussen. Also machen Catwoman und Pinguin gemeinsame Sache. Sie haben ihre Rechnung aber ohne Batman gemacht, der die beiden gegeneinander ausspielt und am Ende Gotham vor den tödlichen Sonnenstrahlen rettet. Bei einem ihrer Raubzüge trifft Catwoman auf einen neuen Superbösewicht: Ragdoll, der aussieht wie eine billige Stoffpuppe, aber durch seine Gelenkigkeit überzeugen kann. Die schöne Selina, alias Catwoman, ist bei Bruce Wayne, alias Batman, zum Abendessen eingeladen. Beide wissen nichts von der zweiten Identität ihres Gegenübers. Da wird Bruce Wayne von Ragdoll überfallen. Ragdoll hat es auf seine Kunstgegenstände abgesehen. Weder Selina noch Bruce wollen sich verraten und stecken Ragdoll darum unbemerkt einen Sender zu. Als beide als Batman und Catwoman die Verfolgung von Ragdoll aufnehmen, sind sie sehr erstaunt, dass sie demselben Verbrecher folgen. Batman, der misstrauisch geworden ist, versucht, Ragdoll und Catwoman eine Falle zu stellen, was ihm natürlich auch gelingt. Ragdoll wird besiegt und Catwoman schleicht von dannen. Sie flirtet mit Batman, und in ihrem ersten Auftritt stiehlt sie seinen Gürtel, übernimmt somit versehentlich die Kontrolle über einen riesigen Fledermaus-Roboter in der Bathöhle. In späteren Folgen, verbündet sie sich mit dem Pinguin, kämpft gegen Ragdoll, und versucht Batman im Kampf gegen den Joker zu helfen. In ihrem letzten Auftritt, wird sie von Rumor entführt, kann jedoch fliehen. Aussehen thumb|Selina Kyle schnallt sich Batmans Gürtel um Selina Kyle In ihrer zivilen Identität als Selina Kyle, hat sie lange schwarze Haare und blaue Augen, statt ihrer traditionellen grünen Augen. Selina arbeitet als gemeinnützige Spendensammlerin, in dieser Eigenschaft trifft sie Bruce Wayne. Catwoman thumb|Die Katze lässt das Mausen nicht Ihr Design ist leicht verändert worden, mit großen Ohren und orangener Brille, die Katzenaugen ähnelt. Eine weitere Änderung ist die Kapuze, die die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts verbergen kann. Catwoman wurden auch übertrieben Krallen an ihren Handschuhen gegeben. Der Rest ihres Kostüms ist schwarz, mit Ausnahme von ihrem roten "Pfoten". Sie trägt ihre Peitsche um ihre Taille, die so wie ein Katzenschwanz aussieht. thumb|Catwoman trifft auf Batgirl Auftritte * Wie Katz und Fledermaus (The Cat and the Bat) * Pinguin und die Ägypter (The Cat, the Bat and the very Ugly) * Zwei geteilt durch drei (Ragdolls To Riches) * "keine dt. Fassung'' (The laughing Cats)'' * "keine dt. Fassung'' (Rumors)'' Kategorie:The Batman Charaktere Kategorie:Catwoman Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Selina Kyle Zusammenfassung